dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader appears in Ultimate Dimension Clash: Collector's Edition as one of the four newcomers. Backstory Vader saw Amidala's star skiff, and ran to her encounter. However, she soon realised that he had changed in his quest for power, and pleaded him to stop, but Vader noticed that Kenobi had come with her. Convinced of her betrayal, Skywalker began to Force choke her until Kenobi told him to let go the unconscious Amidala. The two former friends then engaged in a fierce duel, which ended when Kenobi cut off Vader's remaining organic limbs. Vader slid too close to the lava and caught fire, and though he survived, he was terribly scarred by the fire. Kenobi, taking Skywalker's lightsaber, told him he had considered him his brother and remorsefully left him for dead, leaving the planet with Amidala, C-3PO and R2-D2. Shortly afterwards, Palpatine found the crippled and disfigured Vader and took him back to Coruscant, in a medical capsule. By the Emperor's orders, he was put into a life-sustaining black suit of armor by several medical and scientist droids, two days into the Galactic Empire. Upon regaining consciousness, Vader asked Palpatine what had become of his wife, and he told Vader that he had killed her in his anger. However, unbeknownst to them, Amidala gave birth to the twins Luke and Leia before her death. Having lost all that he cared about by his own hand, Darth Vader embraced his role as the Emperor's right hand and enforcer. He was also made privy to the secret construction of the Death Star, to be overseen by Wilhuff Tarkin. One of Vader's earliest missions on the Emperor's behalf was to effect an execution on Murkhana. As the Emperor's enforcer, few knew who he was, and even fewer suspected that he had once been Anakin Skywalker. His appearance at the Imperial court and the favor he carried from the Emperor earned him the distrust on Imperial officers. They resented him for appearing out of nowhere and being placed atop them in the hierarchy because of his link to his Master. On the other hand, Vader was worshiped by the Stormtrooper Corps as he often came to fight alongside them rather than remain in command centers; he also commanded strong support from the pilots of the new Imperial Navy.[1] Gameplay Darth Vader is a very tank-like character, with great power and the defenses to back it up, but is slow in terms of mobility. With melee attacks that have good range and deal great damage, high health, and special moves that can be used to attack and protect himself, Vader is an absolute powerhouse. Again, he's extremely slow, so he lacks maneuverability. Vader's special character trait is Force Boost, which strengthens moves that use the Force when his health is low. Moves Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song Darth Vader's theme is actually Jill's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. (I chose this theme because I thought it would suit him) Attack Overview Darth Vader/Attack Set Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character (Collector's Edition) Category:Villain Category:Star Wars